Rules (A Whole New World II)
General Rules *Be Plausible and logical. *Game Starts in 1500 and ends in 1898. *Decolonization will happen. European Nations may be able to hold onto port cities/small enclaves, but as the game nears its end, colonies will most likely rebel. *As they go free, American nations will be added *No Meta Holdings. Don't Scramble for Important areas in OTL just because they were important *Colonization Speed a and Ability will be scaled by tiers *Wars will be decided with an algorithm. *Mods may make decisions for NPC nations *If a player doesn't post for 10 turns, they will be removed from their nation *Turns will go by Full Years, and Start at 10pm EST * Nations that aren't part of the nations list are npc, mod controlled nations Colony+Expansion Rules *Each European Nation will be put into a colonial tier if it has the potential to colonize. Tiers will go from 1 to 6. *Colonies will have their native inhabitants (at first) that will need to be dealt with in some way. *Colonies will act as a vassal when you post and in the algorithm. The Only time this is not true is when a colony is invaded by another nation. Colonies that are invaded do not count as vassals. **At various points in history, colonies became Kingdoms under the crown of the motherland. These would still be subjugated and posted for under your main nation, but count as a Personal Union in the Algorithm. Remember that making a colony a kingdom has other implications that need to be accounted for *The Base Colonial expansion rate is 100 px per turn. This is then Multiples by your colonization stage. *The Base Expansion rate for your nation's homeland (if you annex colonies to be part of your homeland or make them kingdoms in a crown) is 1000 px per turn, and this increases as time goes on, which will be announced via mod event. *If you don't post your own map, I will guess your expansion. Don't make me guess. *Decentralized Nations can be expanded into without an algo. *You may Create a vassal from your own nation if there is a reason too. You can not create Random Vassals to help you in the algorithm *Vassals may have Colonies if they are eligible. Vassal Colonies have a halved expansion rate and can only create 1 colony per every 2 the main nation creates. Tier 1 Colonizers *Spain *Portugal 2 colonies every 5 years Tier 2 Colonizers *Netherlands *France 2 colonies every 10 years Tier 3 Colonizers *Sweden *Denmark *England 2 colonies every 15 years Tier 4 Colonizers *Scotland 1 colony every 15 years Tier 5 Colonizers *Ireland *Knights Malta *Courland *Russia/Moscow 1 colony every 20 years Nations that colonized OTL are the only nations given tiers, but as ATL develops, nations may move up or down. Rates of Development Stages explained War Algo Military Stages Hyper Power (+50) *Spain * Superpower (+38) *Ottoman Empire *Austria *China Potential Superpower (+29) *Portugal *Prussia *Venice *England Great Power (+22) *Denmark *Moscow *Papal States *Hamburg *Oldenburg *Poland Lithuania *Sweden Middle Power (+17) *Oyo *Scotland *Netherlands *Benin Minor Power (+13) *Knights of Malta *Savoy *Courland *Bohemia Regional Power (+10) *Ireland *Inca Empire *Maya *Aztec Empire *Morocco *Korea *Japan Non-Power (+8) *Everyone else Economy Stages Beyond Thriving (+30) *Spain *Portugal *China *Venice Thriving (+20) *France *England *Netherlands *Austria Prosperous (+13) *Denmark *Prussia *Sweden *Ottoman Empire *Hamburg *Oldenburg Surviving (+8) *Benin *Oyo *Korea *Japan *Courland *Scotland *Moscow *Ireland *Savoy Weak (+5) *Morocco *Aztec Empire *Inca Empire *Maya Failing (+3) *Everyone Else Industrial Stages Massive Industrial Excess (+38) *China *Spain *France Industrial Excess (+30) *Portugal *England *Austria Industrial Power (+23) *Ottoman Empire *Denmark *Sweden *Prussia Industrial Self Sufficient (+18) *Venice *Hamburg *Bohemia *Oldenburg *Papal States *Ireland *Scotland *Oyo *Benin Industrializing (+12) *Inca Empire *Aztec Empire *Moscow *Poland Industrial Deficit (+6) *Japan *Korea *Maya *Morocco Massive Industrial Deficit (+2) *Everyone Else Technology Tiers Post-Modern (+45) *Spain *China *France Modern (+32) *England *Portugal *Prussia *Austria *Ottoman Empire *Venice *Papal States Near Modern (+23) *Bohemia *Scotland *Ireland *Savoy *Malta *Courland Semi Modern (+15) *Benin *Oyo *Korea *Japan Semi Outdated (+10) *Morocco Moderately Outdated (+7) *Inca Empire *Aztec Empire Outdated (+5) *Everyone Else Manpower +1 for every 15,000 troops. Location Goes by nearest Military leader *+20 for Defenders *+15 for being at the location of the war. (Hours Travel from Front) *+12 for being near the location of the war (Within Days travel) *+8 for being close to the location of the war (Weeks travel) *+4 for being far from the front (Months Travel) *-4 for being opposite side of the world (Many months or Year+ travel) Strategic Modifiers *A surprise attack gains a 10% bonus for the attacker *A defensive line gains a 10% bonus for the defender *Fighting in an unfavourable environment gives a -15 to the attacker *Fighting in a mountain range gives a +20 to defender *fighting in a desert gives a -5 to defender *Fighting in a tundra gives a -7 to defender *Fighting in an urban environment gives a +10 to defender *fighting in a rural farmland gives a +3 to defender More may be added as needed Government * General The number of possible generals depends on your military tier. Hyperpowers, Superpowers, and potential superpowers can have up to three generals. Great Powers, Middle Powers, and Regional Powers can have 2. Minor Powers and Lesser Powers can have 1. *-25 for No General. *-10 for a novice general *-5 for an inexperienced general (one year of combat experience OR only minor combat experiences) *+0 for a learning general (3-4 years of combat experience in major combat) *+5 for an experienced general (5-6 years of experience in major combat) *+10 for a veteran general (7+ years of major combat) Momentum This is confusing and a new experimental type thing. Read carefully and be prepared to screw this up. Momentum is on a scale of 0 to 1. Momentum goes by the General not the war. You gain momentum with multiple applicable victories in a row. The second victory will get you .05, the third will get you .1 (for a total of .15), the fourth will get you .15 (for a total of .3) and so on. This will give you a percentage boost towards the final result. Losing will drop your momentum to 0. A stalemate will drop both momenta to 0. A victory that is not applicable will not change momentum. Momentum that is stalled for 3 phases of combat will drop to 0. A victory is applicable if #It is not the first victory. #The margin of victory is greater than or equal to the previous margin of victory. #The war is not won with the current phase of combat. A victory can also gain momentum if ruled via mod event. Motive Morale Recent Wars Multiple Fronts Vassal Spam Penalty Non-Player Nations Player nations may make requests to non-player nations that will be handled by an active, unbiased moderator. *In the event that there is no mod that fits this bill, an RNG will be use with Screenshots posted. Players may push their influence on smaller, NPC nations in an attempt to vassalize them. This takes time and effort, and can not be done willy nilly. You can also try to influence the people of the nation to act in a specific way. Technology Can never go more than 10 years beyond OTL. Category:A Whole New World II)